


Greetings

by PBKayy



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBKayy/pseuds/PBKayy
Summary: Can you tell who my favourite pairing was? AHAHAHOriginally posted on December 25, 2013





	

I love waking up well rested, with the sun flooding the room with its glow. It’s way too bright but today seems special. Christmas. I smile, my eyes still half closed. I breath in and stretch my arms up reaching towards the ceiling when I feel arms snake around my body. Looking down, I see Himchan closing his eyes but smiling as he cuddles himself closer. I let out a breathy laugh and Himchan opens an eye and smiles wider.

He moves to prop himself up, his body hovering over mine. We don’t loose eye contact as he moves up until he’s resting his forehead against mine.

“Merry Christmas Jongup,” he says, his voice still raspy from sleep. I smile shyly as he moves his face closer, our noses now touching.

“Merry Christmas,” I whisper back and he presses a light kiss upon my lips before giggling, getting up and out of bed. My smile widens.

Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell who my favourite pairing was? AHAHAH  
> Originally posted on December 25, 2013


End file.
